


Regrets of Who

by M14Mouse



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maury regretted many things in his life. He never regretted protecting his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets of Who

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.  
> A/N: I had this sitting on my hard drive for about six months. I thought it is about time I post it. Anyway….enjoy!

Maury Parkman regretted many things in his life.

He regretted walking out of his son and his wife those so many years ago. He regretted ever meeting Arthur and Angela Petrelli. But oh, their talks of grandeur and being a king among kings….it got into his head. A lot more than any thought or emotion from the minds of people that he could read. Once he realized what he has done, it didn't matter. He couldn't escape. Hell, he didn't know if he wanted to escape. He enjoyed his work….he was good at what he did.

But it didn't change the fact that he was a coward….No, the better term is a survivalist. He had survived many fights within the Company. He would do it again. That is why he ran when Linderman died.

He wasn't a fool. If Angela or Bob knew what he knew, he would be done for. Especially now that they have the girl….the girl that can find anyone she wished. He couldn't let that girl find him. It was a simple thing to do really. Sending her nightmares and trapping her within her head. OF course, he had regretted for doing that to a child. Just a tiny bit. But he had to think of his own survival.

With all of his skills, he forgot to add one thing. His own son.

His son was everything he wasn't. He was a company man while Matty was a cop. While he ran away, his son stood his ground. His son didn't have the power or experience like he does. But he saw something in his eyes. It was a strength that made him trembled. It shook him to his core. No matter what images or thoughts he threw at his son. His eyes didn't waver or fall. In that moment, the walls of his son's mind were thick and unbreakable. When he got locked into his own head, he only wished that he could move with such purpose.

Maybe, that is how he lost.

He really thought his son was a coward like him. God, he was wrong. He was so wrong and it paid for being locked inside his own head. He might have stayed there if it wasn't for Arthur. He dragged him from the pits of his own hell. He was needed. He was too much of a coward to say no. He couldn't say no to Arthur. He knew what that man could do to him even stuck in a hospital bed.

And like before, he was doing Arthur's dirty work. This time, Arthur grew curious on who could trap him inside his head. Of course, he couldn't keep a secret like that away from Arthur. That is how he found out about Matt. He scrambled for a way to save his son. He pledged with Arthur to let his son to join them. He knew Arthur was…interested in his son's growing power. He didn't need to read his mind to see it. For the first time in his life, he wasn't going to run. He would stand up and protect the only thing worth protecting to him.

His son.

End


End file.
